Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru!
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: Sesshomaru has something unusual happen to him. Will he carry this burden for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru!  
  
Normal morning. Sesshomaru was tracking down his half breed brother. He would dearly pay for the last fight that they had. Tetsusaiga would be his. It rightfully belonged to him as an inheritance from his father. He began his search, but first he needed to go find Jaken and Rin. They were nearby. He could smell their scents. As he arrived, he saw Jaken staring at him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "What is it, Jaken?" he asked monotoned. Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru..." he studdered and then stopped. "What is it?" Jaken gulped. "My lord, I think you should see this for yourself." Jaken and Rin lead Sesshomaru to a small stream. "What is it?" Jaken said, "My lord, look down into the stream." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken for a minute, thinking it was some sort of trick or that was until he looked. He saw his reflection and a bald spot began on the top of his head. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"  
  
Okay people. Don't flame me cause Fluffy's going bald, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru!  
  
;-) Wow! I take it you like the twist in the story. Thanks to my reviewers! I didn't get any flames so I was throughly surprised! If you like twists, try: Usual, Yet Treasurable Present by me! Anyway, back to the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru didn't sleep at all that night. Why was he cursed with baldness? How could he get his hair back? The wise lord ponder this over the night. Their was only one conclusion. And that wasn't going to be too nice. He sighed. To say the least, he was NOT looking forward to this.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Laughter. Loud laughter rang though the forest. "I can't believe this. Sesshomaru's bald." Inuyasha said in between outbursts of laughter. Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched together. "Well, if I didn't need that her help, I would slaughter you right now, but if I did that she wouldn't help me, but after this is all over I'll personally kill you." Inuyasha began rolling on the ground. "I think there is even a bald spot on your tail." Sesshomaru took a step forward and hit Inuyasha on the head. "Stop it, now." Kagome sighed. 'They'll never grow up.' "Okay, Sesshomaru. I'll help you." Inuyasha stopped laughing. "What? Why are you helping him? He's a bast-" Inuyasha was cut off. "SIT!" Kagome sighed as she heard the incoherent curses being muttered from the fallen hanyou. "I'll help you on one condition." Sesshomaru gave her a glare. "And what would that be?" Kagome said, "You have to stop trying to kill Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, his face unemotional. He took a slight bow in agreement. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
-Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been working on other ones...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome went back to her time to get some things to help Sesshomaru with his hair

loss. When she arrived back at her house, she found a very inpatient hanyou up in the sacred

tree. "What took you so long, wench?" he inquired. "I had to go get the stuff to help

Sesshomaru. It was a shame that you had your head stuck in the ground whenever I left."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "My head wouldn't have been in the ground if someone would't

sat me." Kagome just shrugged. "Not my fault." Inuyasha glared at her. "Feh."

Inuyasha took the bags from Kagome's arms, curiously looking though it. "This stuff

stinks. Is this what helps Sesshomaru's baldness?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes." Inuyasha

laughed. "He's going to through a fit, but yet who would of thought that Sesshomaru would go

bald?" Kagome looked down. "Well, it's a doggy- dog would out there." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stopped walking. "What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's an

expression." Inuyasha nodded once, understandingly. "Oh." Kagome walked to the edge of the

well. "You know what, Inuyasha?"

"What?" Kagome smiled. "I heard it's genetic. If one brother goes bald, more than

likely the other one will too." With that, she jumped in the well. Inuyasha stood there for a

minute. "Hey, get back here." He jumped down the well after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru!  
Chapter 4**  
  
Kagome went back to the feudal era. She didn't realize that she was in her era for five

hours. Her family stopped her right in time before she jumped in the well. Souta wanted her to

do him a favor, her mom had her run an errand, and her grandfather gave a book on expelling

demons. She brought her bag of things to Sesshomaru who had been waiting by the well the

whole time. Kagome climbed out of the well and saw Sesshomaru, standing still watching her.

"Here you are, Sesshomaru." she said. Inuyasha started laughing. "I think you might have another

problem, Sesshomaru." The stoic lord looked over at his brother. "What might that be, half

breed?" Inuyasha said, "Your bald head is sunburnt." Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. "You are

trying to poke fun at me right?" Inuyasha laughed. "No. I'm serious. It's burned BAD."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly to Kagome. "Is my little half brother lying?" Kagome kept a

strait face. "No, he's not, but this stuff should still work." Kagome pulled out a bottle of

Adivcore (a medicine for baldness. It's only $19.95. LOL) Kagome read the label. "Do not use

if your head is cut, has an open wound, or is injured in anyway." she read. Sesshomaru said,

"This isn't an injury. We can use it." Kagome nodded. "Okay." She explained to him how to use

the stuff. "Do you have it?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay, see you later." He bowed slightly and

ran away.

================================================================

I know it's a short chapter and probably not the last. I'll post one more chapter, maybe.


End file.
